血统
by Oriens Astrum
Summary: The Empire has fallen. Galbatorix is dead, and Murtagh and Thorn are free. But when strangers from over the Beors arrive in Alagaesia, everything the newly established Riders know is about to be tipped upside down. Title means 'Bloodlines' in Chinese.


**A/N; Hello Fandom.  
>This is my very first Inheritance fanfic, just in time for the last book to come out, and probably take this entire story and dash it to pieces, because I will most likely get a lot wrong. Which saddens me, because I kinda like it. Anyway. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as they help me improve my writing, and also get a sense of what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and also just what you guys enjoy in general. <strong>

~Bloodlines~

The rhythmic thrum of Thorns wings were the most soothing sound on the planet, Murtagh had decided, as they flew amongst the Beors. Their sheer size never ceased to amaze him, and neither had the size of Du Weldenvarden, where he had just come from. The elves had been very reluctant to pass on the knowledge (that Eragon hadn't already been able to teach him) to him and Thorn after they worked for Galbatorix, but he hadn't had a choice. And besides, he'd already sworn his loyalty to the new Queen of Alagaesia.

_I hope we get there soon_. Thorn's mental voice broke Murtagh's reverie.

_We will, my friend_, he assured, placing a hand on Thorn's neck. His heart panged for the dragon, the closest friend he'd ever had, and indeed, would ever have. Ever since the fight with the great gold dragon, Glaedr, and his rider Oromis, Thorn had always had trouble flying. Magic could knit together muscle, and repair nerves, but replacing a limb was almost impossible. That much he had known since the battle. After all, if it were possible, would the gold dragon not have a full front leg?

And if it were possible, Galbatorix would have mended Thorn's tail in a heartbeat. As it was, Thorn could only fly in short bursts. They had to leave Du Weldenvarden and head to Farthen Dur, rest there, then head on towards the capital, where Queen Nasuada was waiting. He, and the other Riders, Eragon, and the new Rider, June, and her green dragon, Agieth, were to dine with her Majesty sometime in the week. The new pair were nowhere near as powerful as Eragon or himself, but June was nice, and Agieth treated Saphira like a mother, and positively adored Thorn.

_Murtagh…_ Once more, Thorn pulled Murtagh from his thoughts, and he saw Farthen Dur come into view. He was a little nervous… after all, he'd been the one to slay their king, Hrothgar. But as a Rider, one loyal to Nasuada, he was now welcome, even if they didn't like it.

~X~

"Murtagh" The Rider slid off Thorn's back as King Orik and a few of his guards approached them. Thorn's scales seemed all the more brighter, standing on Isidar Mithrim. He put a hand on the dragons shoulder.

"Your Majesty" Murtagh bowed politely, and Orik waved a hand.

"Enough of that. How long are you planning to stay with us?" Orik asked, and a dwarf brought a tray of hot food for Murtagh, and a hefty bull for Thorn followed behind, lifted by several dwarves. They set it down in front of him, and he thanked them directly, and refrained from eating until he and Murtagh were alone.

"Just for tonight, thankyou. Then we'll be on our way." Murtagh replied, and Orik nodded.

"Very well. A word of warning…when you leave, be wary. We think there may be a few Fanghur around the area"

"Thankyou for the warning" Murtagh said, and the dwarves left them alone. The two moved into one of the many caves lining the walls of the dragonhold and Murtagh tore into his meal. He was starving.

_What are Fanghur? _Thorn asked, digging his teeth into the carcass.

_One of the creatures native to the Beors. Like dragons, but…smaller. And they can't breathe fire_ Murtagh explained, and Thorn blinked a large red eye in understanding. After their meal, he sat on his little bed, and removed a mirror from his bags. He uttered the required spell, and waited patiently for Nasuada to answer.

When she did, Murtagh could see that she already had a guest. Eragon.

"_Hello Murtagh. I trust your flight was smooth?_" Nasuada asked, smiling at him through the mirror.

"As smooth as it could have been, what with Thorn's tail, your Majesty" he replied, and Nasuada nodded.

"_That's good. Will you make it here by the dinner?_"

"We should be there the day after tomorrow." Nasuada nodded again.

"_I will let you rest. Thankyou for checking in with me. I like to know you're both not belly-up in a river somewhere_"

Behind him, Thorn chuckled deep in his throat.

_It would take an army of dragons to take us down_, he said, resting his head on his front feet and licking his talons clean. Murtagh laughed softly.

"Thorn says it would take an army of dragons to take us down"

"_I'm glad to hear that. Godspeed with your flying, Murtagh, Thorn. I will see you when you arrive_"

"And you, my Lady" Murtagh replied, and the mirror went blank. He was a little disappointed that Eragon had been there, and she had to end their conversation earlier, but he supposed it was fine, for now.

_You humans,_ Thorn chuckled again, and his great eyes closed. Murtagh childishly poked out his tongue at the dragon, and pulled his thin blanket up over his shoulders. He fell into a deep sleep, ready for more hours of flying tomorrow.

~X~

Murtagh nearly fell out of his bed at the roar that woke him up.

"What was that for!" He cried, not bothering to communicate with his thoughts. Thorn sniffed, not looking impressed.

_You wouldn't wake up._

"So you nearly deafened me? And woke up the rest of the dwarves as well? Geez, Thorn" Murtagh growled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and wincing as his feet touched the cold floor.

_What else was I supposed to do? Roast you?_

"Har-de-har" Murtagh replied sarcastically. He pulled on his boots, then his shirt. He belted Zar'roc to his waist, and started to belt on Thorn's saddle, yawning and swearing as he usually did in the mornings. Thorn just stood there patiently… he was used to it by now.

"Alright, are you ready?"

_I've been waiting for you_, the dragon replied, stretching his wings as his Rider settled into the saddle. Thorn gave a little shake, not enough to throw the man off, but enough to give him a jolt, and utter another long list of curses. Thorn pulled his lips over his teeth in a reptilian smile, and leapt from the cave in the dragonhold. He swept upwards, in his odd way (losing the last three feet of his tail meant he also had to alter his flying style as well, relying more on his wings and head to steer) and soared upwards through the top of Tronjheim, and then Farthen Dur.

The sky was bright, an endless blue unbroken by clouds. Both dragon and Rider squinted, and Thorn turned and headed away from the sun. They flew amongst the Beors for a while, just sharing thoughts. They had plenty of time to get to Uru-Baen, so they decided they'd take it at a leisurely pace.

_What is greater than God, worse than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you will surely die? _

Thorn was silent as he thought. This was a good pastime, Eragon had taught him, Murtagh decided. Much better than I Spy.

_Nothing_, the dragon concluded. _Nothing is greater than God, or worse than the devil. The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you were to eat nothing, you would perish._

_Very good. Your turn._

_What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_

And so they went on, throwing riddles back and forth, until Thorn interrupted Murtagh's thinking by dipping to one side and gliding upwards.

_What's the matter? _He asked, and Thorn looked spun around to face the threat. Three large creatures were flying nearby… not close enough for contact, even mental contact, but close enough that they would be spotted should these creatures decide to come their way.

_What are they? Fanghur? _Thorn asked, and Murtagh frowned.

_I don't think so. I'm sure Fanghur have wings…_

_I'm going to get closer…_

_Curiousity killed the cat,_ Murtagh warned, and Thorn chuckled.

_Ignorance killed the cat, _he replied, and started climbing higher into the sky. He moved until he was directly above the creatures. Murtagh was even more stunned than before. The creatures didn't even have wings, yet they flew, and in such an odd way. Their long, thin bodies curled around themselves, and each other, their scales glinted in the sunlight, but not in the same way as Thorn's, or Saphira's.

They glittered in a way that, as their snake-like bodies twisted and turned, the scales shone a million different colours. As though the skin underneath was every colour of the rainbow, and the scales went on top to hide the brilliance of it. The largest of the three creatures was a lovely gold colour, with a thick mane of hair around its head. The second largest was a reddish-pink, and its scales were easily the most colourful.

It had no mane, but a row of small spine ran the length of its body, right down the spine, and ending at the little tuft of pinkish hair on the tip of its long tail. On its head were two antlers, very similar to those of a strong buck, like the kind Thorn liked to hunt. The third creature was thinner, but looked faster, and much more threatening. Its scales were an ashy gray, and like the pinkish one, it had no thick mane around its neck, instead the mane ran the length of its spine, instead of spines, like the pinkish one. It also had horns, although they were pointed and sharp, going straight back over its skull.

All these creatures had four legs with vicious looking talons, and whiskers that trailed behind them as they flew, nearly half the length of their bodies, which was an impressive feat. The great gold one turned on its side, and Murtagh got a glimpse of a brilliant green eye, as large as his fist, and brighter than Agieth's scales. And it saw him.

It let loose a snarl, showing long, curved white teeth, and dove to the left, quickly followed by the other two. Faster than Thorn would have been able to, the creatures darted up again to block the Rider and dragon in their paths. The gold creatures eyes glinted in a way that would have sent a hundred Kull running in the opposite direction. Murtagh was horrified to see that in their front claws, the creatures each carried a human.

Murtagh drew Zar'roc, ready to defend himself if need be.

_What are you, unnatural creatures? _Thorn snarled, his wings tiring. The golden one opened it's jaws and let loose a roar that seemed to make the mighty Beors cringe. Thorn backed up a little as well.

Murtagh tried to reach out with his consciousness. He was surprised to find no barriers, and a mind of almost human or dragon intelligence.

_Do you mean harm?_ He asked, and the golden creature blinked its big green eyes.

**Please… we require assistance… rest… shelter… **

_They speak!_ Thorn exclaimed.

_Yes, but are they going to turn on us and tear us to shreds the moment we turn our backs? _Murtagh asked his partner. Then, to the foreigners;

_What are you creatures? _

The ashy gray one tossed its head, and bared its teeth, and the golden one growled at it in warning, before turning back to Murtagh and Thorn.

**We are the mighty dragons, fleeing a war-torn country… please, we have been flying for many moons straight, and cannot continue for much longer.**

_Dragons!_ Murtagh exclaimed to Thorn, who was getting tired.

_We can hold our own if you attack, _he told the strangers.

**Did you not hear me, hatchling? We have been travelling for days. We do not have the strength to even hunt our own food at this moment. **The gold dragon hissed. Murtagh shared a quick thought with Thorn, and they decided that these odd dragons were too tired to do anything right now, and they could work out whether to trust them on the ground.

_Very well…follow us…_

The ashy dragon snorted. **The same applies… you will do us no harm…?**

Murtagh put his sword back in its sheath.

_Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal._

Upon my word as a Rider.

~X~

**A/N;**

**Oh, hai there. :3**  
><strong>It's just me…Astrum… waiting for your opinion…<strong>  
><strong>Well yeah, it's a bit rough, and I have no Beta, coz... like… my usual one hasn't read the series. So, as much as I love her, she's a bit useless. But yeah, what did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Obviously, there'll be more to come… a bit of romance, a bit of adventure, and more about these mysterious and odd looking so-called dragons.<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely, and remember, I've never written Inheritance before, in fact, never written for such a large fandom before. Wow. I'm expecting good things! I hope…**

**Atra du evarinya ono varda.**

**~ Astrum.**

**P.S: www DOT oriensastrum DOT tumblr DOT com  
>Follow me!<strong>


End file.
